Only In Dreams
by Eden Eyes
Summary: One shot. BrassKacee romance. What happens when all you have disapers before your eyes? VERY SAD! Have box of kleenx with you!


Jim, and his wife of four years Kacee, drove down the strip. She was a counselor on the crisis line, and Jim was driving her with him. They had been called in, a man with a bomb in the Tangiers. He had some hostages, and the police had done all they could. It was time to bring in someone who was good with words.

They pulled up, and Jim got out, as did Kacee. There was only the bomber, and a few people, in the usually crowded place. Jim took her hand, holding it tightly, as they walked up to the squad cars.

"We've tried everything, and he's refusing to let the hostages go." An officer informed them.

"Why can't I go in there, I don't want my wife-" Jim started, but Kacee held up a hand.

"Sweetie, it's all right, everything will be okay." Kacee smiled gently, her stomach filled with butterflies.

"Promise me, promise me everything will be okay.." Jim pleaded with her, looking deep into her eyes, searching for an answer to so many why's that was going through his mind.

Kacee brushed her lips across Jim's sweetly, before looking in the big windows, where you could see the bomber, and hostages. She looked back at Jim. "You know I can't promise that."

"Then don't go in there..." Jim begged.

"I have to, sweetie, we don't have time to waist, I have to go." She smiled gently. "No worries. I love you." Kacee said, before releasing herself from his grasp.

"I love you too." Jim called out. She blew a kiss to him, before slowly going inside the building.

"Who are you!" The bomber asked, his eyes wide and shifty.

"I'm Kacee Brass, and I'm here to help you get what you want." Kacee said gently.

"You can't help me! You don't know what I want!" He yelled, as he kept the hostages sitting on the floor.

"Tell me what you want, and I can help you." Kacee replied calmly, her voice never leaving a soothing tone.

"I want to die, can ya help me with that one, Kacee Brass?" He yelled.

"We'll get in, to why you want to die later, but why take these innocent people with? What did they do?" Kacee asked gently.

"No, we won't get into it! What did they do? Nothing, but if I don't have anyone in here, those cops will barge right in!" He yelled, his eyes wide and shifty, as he kept his hand tight on the remote to the bombs that were tied all around his stomach and chest.

"No they won't, I'll make sure of that. What's your name?" Kacee asked.

"Mark, Mark Stevens.." He rattled out.

"You're in charge here, Mr. Stevens, those police will not come through that door, if you don't want them too, you're the boss, and I'm here to see you get what you need." Kacee said, making sure to let him know that he was in charge.

"Good.." He said, nodding his head.

"So, if you have me in here, to keep them out, you don't need the others right, they'll only be in the way. What do you think about letting them go, I'll stay if you'd like?" Kacee said, forming it in a question, so he still felt some authority.

Mark looked down at the people, then to Kacee, then back down to the people. "Go..." he said, as they cried, getting up as fast as they could before he changed his minds, and fled, running out the doors, as the police quickly got them to safety.

"There, now it's just us." Kacee said, smiling a little.

The whole entire CSI team showed up, to be there for support and see if they could be of any help. The most they could do right now, was keep a very antsy Jim, calm. Jim kept his eyes on the window, fearing for his wife.

"Why do you want to die, Mark? May I call you Mark?" Kacee asked.

"Because my life is screwed up, and I'm tired of it! No one ever remembers me, I have no family, no friends. I wanna go out with a bang!" He replied sharply.

_'Literally.' _Kacee thought to herself. she swallowed a bit. "Isn't there any other way?"

"No! I've tried other ways, and I'm DONE trying! I'm done!" He yelled, breaking out into tears.

"What if we tried together? Mark I can help you, if you give me the chance." Kacee said gently.

"No! You can't help me, no one can help me!" He yelled, crying, tightening his grip on the remote.

"What if we were friends then, I can be your friend Mark.." Kacee's eyes teared over, as she was starting to fear the worst now.

Mark sobbed, holding the remote tightly. "You would be my friend?"

Kacee nodded, taking a shaky breath, as one tear strolled down her cheek. "Yes, I would."

Mark sobbed, hiccupping. "Then, then you'd go with me? When we die today?" He asked, his voice desperate. "Either you say yes and I die a happy man or you say no, and I blow us up anyways!" He sobbed.

Kacee was, for the first time in her life, unsure of what to say. The reality of the situation had just hit her. She wasn't going to make it out of this one.

"Yes..I'll go with you... but I need to do one thing, first, all right?" Kacee asked, crying.

"What! What do you have to do!" Mark asked, taking some handcuffs from inside his trench coat, and cuffing her hand to his, pushing the remote. Kacee cringed, but nothing happened. "It'll go off in one minute."

Kacee pulled her cell phone off her side. "See that man out there, by the squad car?" Kacee asked, while dialing Jim's cell. "That's my husband and I need to say good bye."

Mark nodded, sobbing. "Thank you.."

Jim picked up his cell phone, seeing her number, as it rang off the song ' In Dreams ' it was their song, they'd played it at their wedding. He felt a lump forming in his throat. She'd never had to call before. "Kacee, what's going on in there?"

Kacee teared a little. "Jim, listen to me. I love you so so much, don't you ever forget that." Came her cracky crying voice.

"Oh God...no, oh no, no, you come out here right now, right now Kacee Brass!" Jim's eyes went moist, as he looked in the window. Kacee looked back at him. Fifteen seconds.

"I love you." Kacee cried silently, as she blew him a kiss.

"Don't you dare leave me!" Jim yelled, as a tear slipped down his cheek.

Twelve seconds. "Good night good night parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good night, for there shant be another morrow." Kacee cried. Seven seconds. "I love you, Jim Brass." Five seconds.

"I love you too." Jim cried. His and Kacee's eyes locked, as she gave him a sad smile, blowing one last kiss. One second.

Jim lay awake in bed, as he lay on his side, his hand rested on the empty space beside him. He let out a shaky sigh. A tear rolled down his cheek. This being the very first night, after four years, that he's slept alone.

_A candy colored clown they call the sandman  
Tiptoes to my room every night  
Just to sprinkle stardust and to whisper,  
"Go to sleep, everything is alright."_

I close my eyes then I drift away  
Into the magic night  
I softly say a silent prayer  
Like dreamers do  
Then I fall asleep and dream my dreams of you

In dreams I walk with you  
In dreams I talk to you  
In dreams you're mine all the time  
With you ever in dreams, in dreams

But just before the dawn  
I awake and find you gone  
I can't help it, I can't help it  
If I cry  
I remember that you said goodbye

It's too bad that all these things  
Can only happen in my dreams  
Only in dreams, beautiful dreams

_  
_"Hey you, come dance with me?" Kacee smiled gently, asking. Jim looked up to her, and smiled gently, nodding, getting out of bed, and coming over. He took her into his arms, and slowly swayed to the music with her. Jim looked down at his outfit, clad in a white suit, that matched her flowing dress, as he took her hand, gently kissing it. She smiled, as they walked out of the bedroom, and disappeared.

Grissom and Sara knocked on Jim's door, to see how he was doing, after a night like that. They didn't come to early in the morning, figuring he needed his rest. After he didn't answer the door, Grissom used the key he'd been given. They walked in. "Jim, you up?" Grissom asked. He walked back to the bedroom, gently knocking on the door before opening it. He closed his eyes, as Sara frowned a bit, peeking over her shoulder, as she took a deep intake of breath, before biting her bottom lip. Grissom walked slowly into the room, and walked over to the bedside. "You couldn't make it without her, could you, Jim.."Grissom smiled sadly.

_In dreams I walk with you  
In dreams I talk to you  
In dreams you're mine all the time  
With you ever in dreams, in dreams  
_

They had a small service, of their closest friends, and spread Jim's and Kacee's ashes together. They all cried, as the ashes soared through the air, together, as one, forever a whisper in the wind.

_I close my eyes then I drift away  
Into the magic night  
I softly say a silent prayer  
Like dreamers do  
Then I fall asleep and dream my dreams of you  
_


End file.
